100 formas para besar a Tezuka Kunimitsu
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Pequeñas historias donde se narra cómo Syuusuke Fuji es capaz de robarle un beso a Tezuka Kunimitsu FujixTezukaxFuji Strongest pair
1. Regreso a casa

**100 FORMAS DE BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

(Tezuka X Fuji)

Fecha de inicio: 28 de Marzo de 2006

**Forma número uno: Regresando a casa**

-Oe… ¡¡espérame Tezuka! –pidió Fuji mientras lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba de la mano.

Ambos iban a casa después de la práctica diaria que tenían saliendo de la escuela.

Tezuka no dijo nada, en cuanto Syuusuke entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, el mayor guardo ambas manos en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sonriendo.

A pesar de estar en otoño, la temperatura de ese día había descendido mucho a comparación de los demás días de la semana.

Syuusuke se sonrojó. Aunque Tezuka no era de aquellas personas que expresaban sus emociones al por mayor –como Eiji Kikumaru-, manifestaba sus muestras de cariño sólo y exclusivamente para él.

-je, je, je…-rió el menor con gusto mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Kunimitsu y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste- eres muy lindo, Tezuka…-

El otro sonrió.

Ambos siguieron el camino en completo silencio. No había necesidad de que estuvieran hablando de cosas sin sentido. Sólo con muestras físicas de cariño –aunque fueran mínimas, como un agarre de manos, un abrazo o un beso- bastaban.

Tezuka suspiró

Su vida había cambiado demasiado desde que comenzó a andar con Fuji. Aquel cascarón de "insensibilidad" quedó roto por aquel chico prodigio, por aquel niño de ojos azules…

Un viento frío empezó a soplar, haciendo que Syusuke se quejara ante eso. El menor se abrazó a Tezuka; éste reaccionó al sentir los pequeños brazos aferrarse a su espalda.

Estaba tan absorto de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaban a la mitad de una ventisca. Fuji se había abrazado para protegerse y, bueno, él era su **novio **y tenía que hacerlo. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor y puso su cuerpo de barrera.

La ráfaga de viento aumentó su intensidad, al igual de la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba el mayor, sin embargo no duró mucho y tras unos cuantos segundos el viento cesó, pero no se separaron…

Ambos abrieron los ojos poco a poco, viendo que todo el alboroto a su alrededor había terminado.

-¿….?-

Kunimitsu alzó la cabeza y se separó un poco de Fuji

- creo que ya pasó…-dijo quedamente, mirando ambos extremos de la calle

Syuusuke sonrió maliciosamente y un brillo de atrevimiento pasó por sus ojos.

Sin previo aviso se aventó al cuello de Tezuka, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besando sus labios con una extrema pasión y dulzura.

-¡….!-

Kunimitsu abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. El peso del chico se fue encima suyo y al estar desprevenido, ambos se fueron directo al suelo. Aunque al prodigio le dolió un poco el golpe, no le importó.

-lo siento, Tezuka, pero te veías tan lindo que no me pude resistir-sonrió

-¡FUJIIIIII!- exclamó, sonrojado.

El prodigio abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Tezuka y sin darle oportunidad al capitán de replicarle algo más, le calló la boca con otro beso.

---

Mi primer fic de "The prince of tennis"! XDDDDD Bueno, de hecho es el segundo, pero este es el primero el cual ya tiene un capi terminado XD

Se supone que habrán varias situaciones en donde Syuusuke siempre le robará un beso a Tezuka, inspirado en el pequeño fragmento del doujinshi "Kiss me" de OishixEiji, donde sale Syuusuke robándole un beso Tezuka de una forma imprevista.

Blue Marriot

Nota: si alguien sabe la fecha de cumpleaños de Tezuka, ¡díganmela, por favor!


	2. Mientras mi hermano nos ve

"**100 formas de besar a Tezuka Kunimitsu"**

TezukaxSyuusuke

4 de Abril de 2006

Forma #2: Mientras mi hermano nos ve…

Hacía varios días que no paraba de llover a cántaros, todas las prácticas de tenis se habían cancelado gracias a eso, de hecho cualquier deporte que tuviera que practicarse al aire libre. Las canchas estaban inundadas y el equipo de servicio les estaba dando mantenimiento.

Las clases habían terminado. Los alumnos suspiraban y reían felices, estando a las expectativas de que no empezara a llover. Syuusuke Fuji estaba recargado en la puerta principal, viendo cómo todos se iban.

-Nya… Fuji ¿no te vas ya?-

Eiji Kikumaru se acercó a él. Llevaba un abrigo de lana color marrón –propiedad de una tía- tan grueso que a duras penas la mitad de su cara y su mata de cabello rojizo sobresalía.

-No, Eiji… estoy esperando al capitán…-respondía, recargando su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta.

-En un momento llega- dijo Oishi llegando con una pila de libros- lo deje en la biblioteca, estaba buscando un libro…-

-Oh, esta bien…-

-Eiji ¿nos podemos ir juntos?-preguntó el moreno mirando al pelirrojo

-Claro, hasta luego Syuusuke-se despidió Kikumaru haciendo un gesto gatuno con su mano

-Nos vemos Fuji…-

-Hasta pronto, chicos…-se despidió el muchacho. Ver el cielo ennegrecerse le estaba preocupando-. El chico se sentó en el piso y recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas- Espero que ya no se tarde…-susurró.

Poco a poco la escuela se fue vaciando y ningún alma quedó en los pasillos. Syuusuke abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Kunimitsu se estaba tardando tanto? Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercarse velozmente, pero no se inmutó.

-Oh, lo siento…-

Un beso en la mejilla hizo voltear bruscamente al ojiazul, topándose con unos lentes y un par de ojos castaños.

-Perdóname…, no quise tardarme pero en cuanto salí de la biblioteca Sumire-sensei me entretuvo, por eso me tardé… lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo, besándolo otra vez, ahora en a boca.

Syuusuke abrió más los ojos.

-¡¿Tezuka…?!- exclamo sorprendido apenas se separó, pero el otro no le dio tiempo de nada.

-¿Nos vamos…?-preguntó el capitán mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo ponía de pie-¿recuerdas que te prometí ir al cine…? Aún no es muy tarde y podemos alcanzar la función de las tres-

-¿ah…?-El menor seguía sin reaccionar. Tezuka le sonrió y empezaron a caminar.

Fuji no podía creerlo ¿Tezuka Kunimitsu había hecho lo que había hecho…? ¿Qué tal si todo eso era una ilusión…? Sí, a lo mejor era eso… una simple ilusión; se había quedado dormido en la puerta de salida.

-Syuusuke ¿estás bien…?-el mayor jaló varias veces de su mano-desde hace rato te veo como ido…-

El otro se sonrojo. Sentir el agarre de la cálida mano del otro sobre la suya le indicaba que eso no era un sueño.

-Sí-respondió sonriendo, acto que el otro también imitó.

Pero al parecer, el destino quiso gastarles una pésima broma. Sin nada como previo aviso, empezó a llover muy fuerte. Ambos se sobresaltaron y quedaron estáticos, viéndose mutuamente sin saber que hacer.

-¿Traes paraguas…?-gritó Tezuka, empapándose todito. El ruido de las gotas de agua chocar contra el piso era demasiado fuerte.

-No-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

"¿y ahora qué hacemos?"- Buena pregunta. Todavía faltaba mucho camino para ir al cine y aunque se fueran corriendo lo que restaba del camino tardarían unos quince minutos, en cambio, por el camino que andaban, su casa quedaba a unas cinco cuadras y no se mojarían tanto.

-Ven, corre, corre…-gritó Fuji mientras lo jalaba y empezaban a correr calle abajo-vamos a mi casa, la ida al cine se va a posponer para otro día…-

Tezuka asintió. El ruido del agua chapotear cuando pisaban los charcos hacía una extraña sinfonía junto con el ruido de la lluvia. Cuando el menor logro divisar su casa soltó un suspiro y apretó más fuerte la mano de Tezuka, sería la primera vez que éste estaría en su casa.

-Hemos llegado-dijo entrando de golpe a un pequeño pórtico. Kunimitsu patino al entrar, estando a punto de caerse, pero eso no sucedió. Ambos respiraban agitados y estaban completamente empapados.

-Bonita casa-elogió, viendo la fachada principal y el pequeño jardín de la entrada.

-Gracias-respondió Fuji, entrando al lugar, seguido del otro.

Los dos se quitaron los zapatos, completamente llenos de agua, y los dejaron a un lado de la puerta.

Kunimitsu estornudó, el agua le escurría por el borde de la cara

-Estás completamente mojado-comentó el menor, viéndolo- deja voy a buscar un poco de ropa seca…-

-Sí, gracias…-

Kunimitsu echó un vistazo mientras Fuji desaparecía subiendo las escaleras. La casa era sencilla pero al fin y al cabo, acogedora. Había un inusual ambiente de relajación que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa. El menor no tardo mucho en regresar con ropa seca.

Syuusuke bajo con una pijama verde para el capitán, él llevaba una de color azul.

- Gracias…-

Fuji le sonrió y se acercó a él. Puso la ropa (y una toalla) a un lado y le ayudó al otro a quitarse el abrigo azul marino de la escuela, el cual se había vuelto pesado por absorber tanta agua, y la camisa. Con gusto le hubiera ayudado a seguir quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, pero aún no había tanta "confianza".

-Ahora vuelvo- avisó mientras le pasaba la toalla y se iba-puedes cambiarte a gusto… no hay nadie…-

Kunimitsu soltó un leve gemido, entremezclado con un suspiro. Haber sentido las manos de Fuji sobre su piel le había causado un agradable cosquilleo. Terminó de quitarse toda la ropa mojada y se puso el pijama.

-Syuusuke ¿dónde pongo la ropa…?-preguntó mientras entraba a otro cuarto, que resultó ser la sala.

-oh, dámela…- pidió el otro mientras salía de la cocina con un par de tazas de té y un paquete de galletas.

-Dime dónde la pongo, no quiero que te mojes-insistía

-Bueno… arriba, en la segunda puerta esta el cuarto de lavado, ahí puedes poner tu ropa a secar…-

-Ahora vuelvo…- Tezuka subió las escaleras. No pudo evitar ver que había una serie de fotografías en la pared. Todas ellas de la familia Fuji, curiosamente Syuusuke salían abrazando a Yuuta (que lucía molesto) en cada una de ellas.

"_Segunda puerta"_

El chico entro al cuarto de lavado y dejo la ropa en la secadora.

-En unos minutos va a estar lista…-

-¡Tezuka!-gritó el ojiazul

-¡voy…!-

El chico bajo y cuando vio a Syuusuke, le dieron unas ganas enormes de aventársele encima, queriéndoselo comer a besos y abrazos. El menor estaba acostado en el sillón más largo de la sala, con un gesto de dulce inocencia… gesto, por supuesto, que ponía a propósito porque enloquecía a Tezuka…

-Te tardaste, capitán -le reprochó mientras se hacía a un lado para que el otro se sentará. Se colocó en posición de flor de loto.

-Perdón pero es que estuve viendo las fotos de tu familia, espero que eso no te haya molestado…-se disculpó en lo que tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su taza de té y se colocaba en la misma posición de Syuusuke quedando ambos frente a frente.

-Sí, las lindas fotos de Yuuta-chan-respondió de forma irónica, dándole un sorbo de té a su taza- aunque no lo parezca, se nota que me adora…-

-Siento lo del cine, si no me hubiera demorado talvez…-

Fuji puso un dedo sobre su boca, callándolo

-Oh, no te preocupes…, prefiero estar así…-respondía dando un beso en la mejilla del mayor. Kunimitsu se sonrojó…

_En el cuarto de al lado, o sea. El vestíbulo _

Yuuta Fuji entraba en silencio a la casa, aunque la lluvia lo había pillado en medio camino, tuvo que regresar a su casa por un trabajo que había olvidado. Sus padres y hermana habían ido a visitar a una tía afuera de la ciudad y Syuusuke le había avisado que iría al cine con _"ese"_

Sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño.

Era un hecho de que no se llevaba bien con su hermano, pero si no soportaba a "lindo" Syuusuke, mucho menos a "cara dura" Tezuka. Todavía no sabía cómo fue que su consanguíneo se fuera a fijar en semejante tipo. Cerró el paraguas, se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos, sin fijarse que estaban los zapatos de su hermano junto con otro par.

_Regresando con Syuusuke y Tezuka_

-oh, Tezuka, te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas…-decía el menor, esbozando una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

Kunimitsu se cohibió aún más, molestándose un poco.

-Syuu…-

-No digas más- el menor se subió en las piernas del otro y rodeó con sus brazos aquel delgado cuello. El capitán se sonrojó al más no poder

-Pero ¿y si llega alguien?-preguntó nervioso, rodeando la estrecha cintura del menor con sus brazos

-mis padres y hermana van a llegar hasta mañana… y Yuuta-agregó antes de que el otro le pudiera reprochar algo-no creo que llegue a estas horas…-

_Regresando con Yuuta _

El castaño sólo iba a subir por un trabajo en olvidado y saldría de nuevo, como si nada…, estaba empezando a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó unas voces, deteniéndose en seco ¿Y si algún bribón se había metido a su casa a robar?

_Regresando con los tórtolos _

Ambos cerraron los ojos, acercándose uno al otro.

_Con Yuuta _

El chiquillo tomó su raqueta y se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde provenían las voces. Sí tenía que lastimar a alguien, lo haría sin chistar.

_Con Syuusuke y Tezuka_

Kunimitsu se quedo estático, todavía le daba pena dar un beso. Estar tan cerca de Syuusuke lo cohibía al más no poder. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar al otro con más fuerza. Syuusuke no pudo evitar sonreír, poso débilmente –y con dulzura- sus labios en los del mayor.

_Con Yuuta_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se había asomado para ver quien estaba dentro de ese cuarto y menuda sorpresa se fue a llevar…

Syuusuke Fuji…, Syuusuke Fuji…, Syuusuke Fuji… ¡¡SYUUSUKE FUJI! **¡SU HERMANO SE ESTABA BESUQUEANDO CON "EL SIN CHISTE" DE TEZUKA! **Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, todavía su hermanito tenía la desfachatez de estar sentado sobre él…

Sin duda la sangre le estaba hirviendo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- gritó, entrando de repente y dando un portazo.

Tezuka y Syuusuke se sobresaltaron. Casi les dio un paro cardiaco ver a Yuuta entrar de una forma tan repentina. Se separaron y levantaron lo más pronto que pudieron del sillón, casi estando a punto de caerse.

-¡¡Yuuta!-se quejó su hermano-¡¡avisa que estas aquí!-

Kunimitsu se acomodó los lentes y se quedo callado _¿qué podía decir?_

-¡¿Para que quieres que te avise?!-preguntó alterado- ¡¿PARA QUE TE BESUQUEES CON ESE…?!-le reprimió, mirando con un gesto de repulsión al mayor.

-¡Yuuta! ¡No le hables así!-le reprochó

El chico gruñó. Una vena le palpaba en la frente y pareciera que estaba a punto de reventarle-¡¡yo no sé cómo puedes salir con él!-le gritó- ¡es un cuatro ojos, cara dura!-

Tezuka se hacía el desentendido.

Obviamente no se iba a ponerle a gritar a la segunda adoración de Syuusuke (él era la primera) y mucho menos en la casa de la familia Fuji, sólo se limitaba a mirar algún punto vacío del piso.

-Mira Yuuta-empezaba el Fuji mayor a enojarse-no tienes por qué hablarle así a Tezuka, sólo demuestras tu mala educación…-

-No me importa, no me importa ¡¡NI SIQUIERA RESPETA LA SANTIDAD DE ESTA CASA!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizó su raqueta como proyectil y se la aventó al chico de lentes directamente al estómago, sin embargo, el estar tan alterado afectó su puntería y le dio directamente en la frente

Los lentes volaron y Tezuka cayó al piso, boca arriba

-¡¡Yuuta!!-

El Fuji menor se quedo boquiabierto. El pánico se apoderó de él y salió huyendo de ahí, fue por lo que tenía que recoger y se fue de la casa hecho un rayo. Sí se quedaba tendría que pedirle una disculpa al mayor y eso nunca lo haría, aunque su vida estuviera de por medio.

-¡Tezuka! –Syuusuke zarandeaba al capitán, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el otro veía puras estrellitas…, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía explotarle.

_Oh…, en ese caso…_

Fuji lo besó suavemente, apenas posando sus labios en un dulce roce. Kunimitsu sonrió.

Si tenía que recibir miles de raquetazos por parte de Yuuta para que el hermano de éste lo besara de esa forma, entonces con gusto lo haría…

_Aunque a la larga sería muy doloroso…_


	3. Señales

"**100 Formas de besar a Tezuka Kunimitsu"**

SyuusukexKunimitsu

(Sí, dejemos que el tensai sea seme para los 97 capis que quedan, no? XD)

10 de Mayo del 2006

Forma #3: "Señales..."

-Oh...-

Un leve gemido escapó de los labios del buchou

-perdona...-

Después del agridulce encuentro con el hermano de su novio; Tezuka se había quedado con un lindo "recuerdito". Ahora una parte de su frente estaba enrojecida y con un tremendo chipote. Fuji trataba de bajarle la hinchazón, colocándole un trapo húmedo pero no podía evitar lastimar al buchou, pues el golpe todavía le punzaba de dolor.

-¿Aún te duele mucho?- preguntó con preocupación, mirando de cerca el golpe- deja veo si hay algunos analgésicos en el botiquín.

-Esta bien...-

Syuusuke salió del cuarto y dejó solo a Kunimitsu en la sala.

El mayor soltó un leve suspiro.

_-No creí que me odiara tanto_- pensó, refiriéndose a Yuuta_- aunque...creo que debe ser un revés, al fin y al cabo, Syuusuke odia a Mizuki-_, el recuerdo del partido que había tenido ambos (St. Rudolph vs. Seigaku) lo asaltó de repente- _si... Creo que debe ser algo natural_-se resignó.

La televisión se prendió de repente.

"_a continuación, no se pierda el estreno de la película Señales con Mel Gibson..."_

El chico se sobresaltó y miro a su izquierda.

-¡Fuji, no me asustes de esa forma!- le reclamó

-Ah, perdona- se disculpó, dejando el control a un lado- es que estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que estaba aquí, ten...- con cuidado, le dio un vaso con un poco de agua y una pastilla-te sentirás mejor con esto-

-Gracias...- el capitán tomo la medicina sin chistar

-Bueno, en fin...-el chico se paso por encima del sillón y abrazo al buchou por la espalda-creo que el destino esta a nuestro favor...

Tezuka volteó a verlo con cara de confusión.

-Omitiendo ciertas situaciones-sonrió nerviosamente-pero van a pasar una película que me gusta mucho-lo abrazó más fuerte- y además es de terror ¿No te parece perfecto, Tezuka?- finalizó con un tono de voz sexy

-Ah...-balbuceó el otro, nervioso- ¿enserio...?-

-Sí- se acercó a la oreja del mayor y la mordió levemente, Tezuka aferró sus manos a las rodillas de Syuusuke (N/A: se supone que Tezuka esta entre las piernas de Fuji)- deja voy por palomitas y a ver que más- le susurró antes de separarse e irse a la cocina.

El buchou se quedo solo, viendo la televisión. Las películas que incluían alienígenas no le gustaban.

-¿Tenemos que verla, forzosamente?- preguntó, tratando de no sonar nervioso

-Sí, ¿o acaso te dan miedo?- respondió el otro desde la cocina, el olor a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla comenzó a propagarse en el ambiente.

-No, para nada...-

El tensai llego minutos después; traía un plato con palomitas de maíz, algunos caramelos, vasos y un refresco

-Ya vine- avisó, dándole un beso en la mejilla al otro

-Ajá...- susurró con un hilo de voz.

Fuji lo miró extrañado, el buchou se veía tenso.

_Se valiente, Tezuka, se valiente..._

En vez de ver la película, se ocupo de admirar al pobre de Tezuka que parecía estar muerto de miedo, además ese espectáculo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Mientras, en la película, el personaje de Mel Gibson (Graham hess) veía por la ventana la figura de una "persona", en el techo de su casa, y había asustado a su hija.

Tezuka se sobresaltó y fue a buscar refugio en el regazo de Fuji, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no ser muy obvio pero fallando en su intento. El ojiazul se quedo paralizado, el otro casi lo estaba asfixiando por el agarre que tenía alrededor de su pecho.

-¿Tezuka...?-

-¿ya paso?- preguntó nervioso, refiriéndose a la película

-ah...sí-

Kunimitsu abrió los ojos lentamente, vio la película y en efecto ya había pasado la escena.

-Ah, que miedo...-pensó mientras se sonrojaba. Se suponía que él era "Tezuka Kunimitsu", el infranqueable capitán de Seigaku y ahora estaba temblando u acurrucado sobre el regazo de su novio.

-perdón, Fuji...-

-No hay problema...-

-Ehhm... ¿me dejas recargar la cabeza en tus piernas?-

El ojiazul se sonrojó tenuemente.

-c-claro-balbuceó.

El buchou se acostó a lo largo del sillón y acomodó su cabeza en las piernas del tensai, aferrando sus manos en las rodillas de éste. Syuusuke estaba a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas, era increíblemente divertido ver como Kunimitsu buscaba refugio en él. Tenía que ser un pecado ver al pobre buchou asustado por una película de terror-ciencia ficción.

-¿Tezuka?- el chico hablaba mientras se llevaba unas palomitas de maíz a la boca

-¿mmmm?- el pobre de Tezuka tenía casi todo el rostro hundido en las piernas del otro, apenas y se atrevía a ver con un ojo abierto

"_No se meta en mi alacena padre, atrape a uno" _

En la película, Graham Hess se acababa de encontrar con el veterinario que había matado a su esposa, le había insinuado que había atrapado a uno de "esos" en la alacena... Y como buen protagonista, ahí fue el animal a asomarse a la casa.

-Ahora viene una escena muy interesante...-

-¿Ya la viste...?-

-Tres veces...-

-mmmm...-

"_No te asomes...No te asomes...No te asomes...No te asomes..."-_pensaba Tezuka, cómo si el protagonista fuera a escuchar mágicamente sus pensamientos y le hiciera caso, pero noooo, obviamente hacía todo lo contrario, _un poco temeroso se asomaba por la puerta_

Las manos del buchou se aferraron más a las rodillas del tensai, que -ahora sí- estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas, hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos, para evitarlo. Estaba segurísimo que Tezuka se pondría a gritar con la escena que seguía.

"_No hay nada..., vete"_

A pesar de haber una sombra, no se veía nada dentro del cuarto, de repente un cuchillo obtuvo la atención del señor. De seguro podría ver con el reflejo de éste dentro de la alacena. Una vez más miro hacía dentro, pero nada. Era un tonto, se estaba cuestionando.

"_No hay nada..., vete"_

Graham Hess utilizó el cuchillo para ver por el reflejo de éste el interior de la alacena. No había nada raro, sin embargo, una mano grisácea apareció de la nada, tratando de sujetarlo… (Sí, se que narrado de esta forma no suena muy terrorífico, pero vean la película a ver si no se ponen a chillar)

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!-

Se sobresaltó tanto que quien sabe cómo perdió el equilibrio y se fue directito al suelo, llevándose a Fuji consigo, que también estaba sorprendido por el hecho de haber escuchado a Tezuka maldecir.

-¿Kunimitsu?- preguntó el tensai con una sonrisita burlona

El mencionado estaba debajo de él, temblando, aferrado por completo a su cuerpo y disponible a su merced… esa visión lo enloqueció y asaltó sus labios con un beso repentino, apoderándose de ellos, disfrutando del sobresalto y el ligero temblor del otro.

-¿asustado, buchou...?- susurró a su oído.

Tezuka cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras su boca empezaba a ser atrapada en otro beso

-¿De ti o de la película...?-

-Mmm... Esa es una buena pregunta- susurraba burlonamente mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en la mirada asustada del capitán- ¿qué prefieres hacer?-

Tezuka se mordió levemente el labio inferior, miró de reojo la televisión y luego miro a Fuji

-creo que quiero seguir…viendo la película-

Syuusuke frunció el ceño.

-has firmado tu sentencia de muerte- le susurró antes de besarlo con ímpetu e introducir poco a poco su lengua en la boca del otro.

Tezuka Kunimitsu se había metido en verdaderos "problemas", cuando Fuji lo besaba de ese modo, debía de despedirse de cualquier tipo de "seguridad" y de _su voto de castidad..._

------

OMG! XDDDD!

¡Pues antes que nada, perdonen mi ignorancia, seehh, varios me lo comentaron en los reviews x.x en fin lo importante es rectificar el error! Gracias x leer~

Justamente escribí este fic dedicado a esta bellísima peli que nunca me cansare de ver (y que aparte no paro de gritar cuando la veo)


	4. con sabor dulce y a sal

"**100 formas de besar a Tezuka Kunimitsu"**

TezukaxFujixTezuka

(Mejor que sea equitativo, ya no sé ni quien es seme aquí)

7 de Agosto del 2006

_(Episodio especial, algo cursi, no apto para diabéticos... Ah! Es hora de mi insulina xD)_

Forma #4: con sabor dulce y a sal...

-ya nos vamos!- avisó Syuusuke.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar- habló Tezuka, haciendo una reverencia.

Yumiko estaba en la puerta.

-No hay problema, fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, Tezuka-san...- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. El capitán también sonrió- aunque ya no deben estar saltando en la cama durante la noche, ya no son unos niños, se pueden caer y lastimar...- finalizó con un tono preocupado.

Tezuka borró al acto su sonrisa y Fuji soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias hermana, tomaremos en cuenta tu consejo, pero ya es hora de irnos a la escuela, nos vemos!- se despidió, llevándose a Tezuka, jalándolo por el brazo.

-Nos vemos! Que les vaya bien!- se despidió la muchacha, entrando a la casa.

Syuusuke estuvo riéndose un buen rato. Kunimitsu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Sabes? No es gracioso- le recriminó molesto- pudieron habernos visto

-Pero no lo hicieron- acotó el otro, mirándolo triunfalmente

_Recuerdo_

_(Ah... Advertencia: ligerísima insinuación de lime, capaz y ni lo notan)_

El ojiazul se había cansado de estar en el suelo. A rastras y sin dejarlo casi respirar, por estar ahogándolo en besos, se llevo al ojimiel hasta su cuarto.

Aunque el chico debajo de él oponía resistencia, no era suficiente. Despojarlo de su camisa fue un juego de niños.

-Syuusuke... Alto-

No. De nada servían sus palabras. El prodigio estaba en la "difícil" tarea de besar la tersa piel de su cuello, que parecía llamarlo. No se iba a detener por un murmuro. Tezuka se revolvía debajo de él, inquieto. Sin embargo el ruido de unas voces en el piso inferior lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Ya llegaron tus papas!-

_-¿Qué diablos?-_

En menos de un segundo, Syuusuke fue catapultado al suelo. Se escuchó un golpe seco cuando su cabeza chocó contra el piso, pero Tezuka ni se inmutó.

-¿Dónde esta la camisa del pijama?- preguntaba desesperado, asomándose por los lados de la cama.

Fuji estaba sobándose la parte baja de la nuca mientras veía a su novio desesperado recorrer con la vista todo el cuarto, tratando de encontrar la camisa sobre la que él estaba sentado... Pero él no iba a decir nada, pensó maliciosamente.

-Syuusuke-

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Yumiko, quien sólo se tomó la molestia de tocar 2 veces antes de abrirla por completo.

Antes de que lo invadiera el terror, el primer pensamiento que tuvo Tezuka fue que los hermanos de Syuusuke eran unos entrometidos y que la casa de éste nunca sería un lugar seguro. Después, la realidad le soltó un puñetazo en la cara... tanto él como el ojiazul tenían la respiración agitada, con la cara roja y llenos de marcas. (Aunque lo último sólo le concernía a él, ya que sin la camisa, se le veían perfectamente unas marcas rojizas sobre su cuello, las cuales se las habían hecho minutos atrás.)_ ¿Qué iba a pensar la muchacha?_ _¿Y si creía que él se quería violar a su hermano cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario?_

La chica abrió la puerta y vio el espectáculo.

La cama estaba hecha un caos, con un muchacho que no conocía arriba, la colcha toda revuelta y las almohadas en el piso, lugar donde también estaba su hermano

-¿Syuusuke?-

-Hola Yumiko- sonrió- pensé que llegarían mañana...-

-Decidimos regresar...-

-ah- rió nerviosamente. La chica miraba a Tezuka, quien estaba más callado que una tumba, mirándola algo asustado.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó.

-Ah... El es Kunimitsu Tezuka- respondió el chico- Tezuka, mi hermana Yumiko; Yumiko, Tezuka- los presentó.

La chica ensanchó sus ojos.

-¿Tú eres Tezuka Kunimitsu? ¿Del que tanto habla Syuusuke?-

El ojimiel asintió.

-Sí- respondió, mirando con recelo a Syuusuke sin saber bien que pensar.

-Estábamos… brincando en la cama, si te lo estás preguntando- agregó Syuusuke, poniéndose de pie- estaba en el suelo por que me caí.

La muchacha soltó una risita, ella no era idiota.

-Sí, seguro...- les guiñó un ojo- los dejo solos, gusto en conocerte Tezuka-san- se despidió, cerrando la puerta.

Tezuka mató a Fuji con la mirada.

-¿Qué le has dicho de mi a tu hermana, Syuusuke?- preguntó en un tono donde claramente se podía entender _"si no me dices te mataré"_

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo-

_Fin del recuerdo_

Ambos chicos iban caminando en silencio. Tezuka tan serio como siempre y Fuji con su imborrable sonrisa

Doblaron en una esquina y el prodigio se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el otro, notando su ausencia unos pasos más adelante.

Syuusuke sonrió, mostrando un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para llegar a la escuela.- Extendió su mano derecha y apuntó algo.- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato?-

El ojimiel siguió con la vista la dirección señalada. Era un parque con juegos infantiles y muchos árboles. Syuusuke esperaba una respuesta de su parte y no sabía que contestar. Sabía muy bien que el otro quería llevarlo a los columpios que estaban al lado de un árbol de cerezos, después de todo, _era ahí donde todo había comenzado…_

-Sí- respondió en un susurro, con un montón de recuerdos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Syuusuke lo tomó de la manó y se lo llevo a "ese" lugar. **A su lugar.** El par de columpios que significaban algo importante para ambos. Dejaron las mochilas debajo del árbol y se sentaron en los columpios.

Eran los únicos que estaban en todo el lugar, inundado por el silencio. Admirando embobados el pasar del tiempo, como si fuera algo interesante y bello.

Syuusuke comenzó a mecerse suavemente.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó con una débil sonrisa, clavando su mirada en el piso.

-¿Acordarme de qué?- preguntó el otro, confuso.

Fuji lo fulminó con la mirada, deteniéndose de golpe.

-¡TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! ¿No te acuerdas que aquí nos hicimos novios?- preguntó indignado.

El capitán sonrió

-¡Es una broma! ¿Crees que podría olvidarlo?- Será un recuerdo que siempre tendré presente...- respondió suavemente.

_Recuerdo _

( Esto se ubica al final de los flash back's que tienen ambos en el episodio...176? Los que no lo hayan visto, básicamente trata de los recuerdos donde Tezuka **prometió **jugar un partido vs. Fuji, sin embargo ese día lo lastimaron (maldito imbécil! QUIEN LO LASTIMÓ **TIENE MI ODIO DE POR VIDA)** y AÚN ASÍ cumplió su promesa, pero estaba jugando muy mal. Fuji se dio cuenta y se llevó el coraje de su vida, poco le falto para soltarle palabrota y media y lo zangoloteo. Luego se van juntos de la escuela y Fuji le dice que volverán a jugar después y Tezuka se disculpa muy tiernamente)

Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, bañados por la luz rojiza del atardecer.

Syuusuke seguía echando humo por la cabeza. Maldecía por sus adentros el comportamiento _infantil _de Tezuka. ¿Jugar estando lastimado? ¿Aún a sabiendas que en el futuro le perjudicaría aún más? ¿Qué era tonto o qué? ¿Y si durante ese juego su lesión había empeorado? Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

Y Kunimitsu estaba igual.

Sabía que su modo de actuar no había sido el correcto, pero al fin y al cabo lo había prometido. _Tenía que jugar con Syuusuke._ Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que lo veía..., se sentía culpable de hacer sentir mal al joven prodigio que caminaba enojado a su lado.

-¡Tezuka-kun!-

El ojiazul a su lado lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo. Sus ojos castaños pestañearon confusos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-vayamos allá- habló, señalando un par de columpios a lo lejos, ubicados al lado de un árbol de cerezos florecido.

Su tono de voz sonaba más como una orden y no como una sugerencia, además no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta o al menos eso era lo que decía su penetrante mirada. El castaño solo asintió en silencio y lo siguió.

Dejaron sus mochilas a un lado, se sentaron y no dijeron nada. Se mecían suavemente mientras sus miradas se evitaban, clavadas en el piso, viendo algún punto indefinido; en medio de un incómodo silencio.

-¿Te duele mucho, Tezuka?- Habló Syuusuke, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberlo hecho.

-No...Mucho- respondió el chico, sujetando su codo izquierdo por inercia.

-Perdón- balbuceó, tapando inmediatamente su rostro con ambas manos. Un fino camino de lágrimas surcó sus mejillas y escurrió por su mentón mientras algunos débiles sollozos escapaban de su boca. Tezuka lo miró sorprendido, algo incómodo.

-¡Fuji! ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-¡Por que eres un idiota!- explotó, mostrando su enfurecida mirada azulina- ¡Eres la persona más tonta que conozco!-

El ojimiel se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Y si ya no puedes jugar tenis por tu lesión? ¿Y si yo la empeoré?- le recriminaba a gritos bajando poco a poco el tono hasta prácticamente susurrar- ¿y si ya no...?- volvió a cubrir su rostro, las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos, cayendo lentamente, al igual que las flores de cerezo, formando una lluvia de pétalos.

Tezuka lo miraba sin saber como reaccionar. Fuji por su parte se sentía lastimado. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y el cúmulo de emociones que se refugiaban en su pecho era insoportable.

_-Te quiero- _susurró, apretando más fuerte sus manos contra sus ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro. ¿Por qué seguía llorando? ¿Qué no era lo que su _estúpido_ corazón le pedía a gritos? Ya le había confesado lo que sentía, su conciencia ya estaba _limpia,_ pero... ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo dolor? ¿Era el silencio de Tezuka lo que le lastimaba ahora?

Escuchó un ruido a su lado. Tezuka se había levantado del columpio. _¿Eso era bueno o malo?_ Apartó sus manos y abrió poco a poco sus ojos, con la extraña esperanza de verlo huyendo lejos de él.

_Pero el destino no iba a complacerlo…_

El ojimiel estaba justamente enfrente de él. Entre sus mirada borrosa a causa de las lágrimas notó que el chico estaba _demasiado _cerca. De un momento a otro sintió unos delgados labios unirse a los suyos... **Se quedo estático**. Tezuka acarició suavemente su cabello con la mano izquierda cuando el dolor se apoderó de su brazo por un momento, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y soltar un leve bufido.

Fuji lo notó y lloró aún más. Se colgó de cuello de Tezuka y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, respondiendo dulcemente a su beso... _Su primer beso_, que con la ternura de Kunimitsu y el sabor de sus lágrimas, le supo a dulce y a sal.

_Fin del recuerdo_

Ambos sonreían suavemente. Fuji veía embobado el horizonte.

-¿Tezuka?

-¿mmmm?-

-Te quiero...-sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero-le respondió, volteando a verlo, siendo tomado de sorpresa por unas manos que lo tomaron por el rostro y lo guiaron hasta encontrarse con los dulces labios del otro.

_Bonita sorpresa_

Colocó sus manos en la nuca del chico y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, las manos del otro dejaron su rostro y se enrollaron en su cuello, abrazándolo y profundizando en beso, aumentando la intensidad por _dominarlo_. La lengua del prodigio apenas se abría paso en la boca del otro cuando el timbre de la escuela -que estaba a cuatro cuadras- sonó. Tezuka lo mordió sin querer y ambos se pararon de golpe.

-¡Mi _dengua_!- se quejó

-¡Perdona, pero ya es tarde! ¡Se nos paso el tiempo volando!-

Syuusuke no veía el problema.

-¡No _impodta_! ¡Podemos _idnos_ de pinta!- habló animado.

El otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hoy tengo un examen final...- le recriminó, tomando sus cosas y la mano del prodigio- tenemos toda la tarde para lo que quieras- respondió echándose a correr.

Syuusuke apenas pudo agarrar sus cosas antes de ser arrastrado por el capitán.

Una forma bonita -y algo agitada- de iniciar un "posiblemente" largo y aburrido día de clases, pensó el prodigio con una sonrisa.

-------

¿Cursi? Se los advertí. Tendría que tomarlo con doble capitulo (por el beso de Tezuka y por el beso de Fuji) pero no lo haré, apenas vamos 4 de las 100 formas...(bonito problema me metí, no podemos dejarlo en "10 formas de besar a Mitsu-chan?") .

¡Gracias x leer!

Be my chocolate!


	5. Alergia

**100 FORMAS DE BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

(Tezuka X Fuji X Tezuka)

15 de diciembre de 2008

Forma #5: Con alergia

Últimamente pasaba algo raro con Tezuka: por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que se acercaba a Fuji los ojos comenzaban a lagrimearle y a estornudar por razón. Al principio el ojiazul se había emocionado muchísimo por lo de las lágrimas pero el hecho de que Tezuka ni siquiera pudiera respirar por andar estornudando todo el tiempo era algo que lo preocupaba, así que lo mejor era poner distancia. Mandarse mensajes o verse de lejos era lo único que podía hacer con el capitán desde hacía varios días atrás.

En ese momento el prodigio se encontraba con Oishi y Eiji en el comedor de la escuela. Era hora del almuerzo y él no había probado nada de bocado.

-Lo que dijo el doctor fue que talvez era una reacción alérgica o algo…- habló Oishi tratando de darle ánimos al pobre chico, pero lo único que logró fue que el prodigio se sintiera un peligroso cultivo de virus maligno.

-Pero no es la primera vez que están juntos- insistió Eiji- si Tezuka fuera alérgico a Fujiko lo habría notado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron ¿no?-

-¿Haz usado algo que no usabas antes, Fuji? ¿Algún nuevo perfume…o algo?-insistió el subcapitán

-No, para nada…- respondió el prodigio, suspirando. Llevaba casi una semana sin estar cerca del capitán y lo extrañaba mucho.

-Y a todo esto- agregó Eiji de repente- ¿Dónde esta Tezuka? Antes almorzaba contigo ¿no, Fujiko?-

Un silencio incómodo se formo de repente. La distancia obligada que se había formado entre el capitán y él había sido aprovechada por cierto enano que Momoshiro ni Tomoka y compañía podían contener. Echizen Ryoma siempre lograba poner una sonrisa idiota y hacía que los almuerzos se convirtieran en clases de apoyo en compañía de Tezuka. "No le entiendo a esta ecuación…" "¿Podrías explicarme mejor lo de la primera guerra mundial? La historia no es muy fuerte…". Aquello era guerra declarada abiertamente y aunque le lanzaba miradas asesinas y le decía comentarios que se reservaba para utilizar en Mizuki durante las prácticas de tennis, el pequeño príncipe ni se inmutaba; al fin de cuentas, él no podía acercarse a Tezuka para evitar sus pequeños momentos de felicidad durante el almuerzo. Aunque habló con Momoshiro para decirle que hiciera lo posible por evitar que Echizen lanzara sus garras sobre el capitán, el chico le respondió que ya lo hacía, pero que el pequeño diablillo se zafaba con la excusa de "_mi senpai_ conoce mejor estos temas y me ayudara con mis notas".

La cara de psicópata que puso el ojiazul le indicó al pelirrojo que no tenía que haber preguntado eso…

…………………………

"Espero que la pequeña sabandija no te haya molestado mucho…"

"¿Pequeña sabandija…? ¿Echizen…? ¿Por qué dices eso? "

"Ay… Tezuka, sigues siendo tan ingenuo…"

"¿Acaso estás celoso?"

"Bueno, el hecho de que este contigo por que yo no puedo acercarme a ti, si me pone un poco celoso…, pero no te preocupes, ya me vengaré"

Fuji adoraba los mensajes de texto ya que era la única forma de tener una conversación con Tezuka, aunque él prefería las llamadas para poder escuchar su voz, el capitán era poco comunicativo…, su padre le había metido la idiota idea en la cabeza de que el teléfono sólo se usaba para hablar poco tiempo.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el receso terminara pero aún así él ya estaba en el salón junto con Eiji. El siguiente profesor era un gruñón y un puntual de lo peor… tanto así que si algún alumno llegaba una micra de segundo tarde, no lo dejaba pasar; por eso preferían estar ahí antes de que llegara…

Fuji veía embobado la pantalla del celular, esperando con ansias la respuesta de Tezuka, pero aún no llegaba nada. Si hubiera volteado hacía la ventana del pasillo hubiera visto que el capitán estaba ahí, mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa de burla. El capitán jamás hubiera imaginado que su novio hubiera tenido celos de Echizen, que para lo único que lo buscaba era para tratar de subir sus notas ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Fuji siempre era malintencionado… o talvez, pero no lo creía, era cierto que era un ingenuo.

-Fuji creo no es cierto que extrañas tanto a Tezuka, nya~ habló el pelirrojo, sacando al prodigio de su mundo paralelo, donde Tezuka y él se la pasaban juntos y felices, saltando por los campos de flores y donde no existía ningún ser humano llamado Echizen Ryoma.

-¿Qué cosas dices Eiji? Por supuesto que lo extraño… y mucho- respondió indignado el ojiazul, mirándolo con recelo. Pero el chico lo único que hizo fue soltar una risita y señalar hacía la ventana. El prodigio miró la ubicación señalada y cuando vio a Tezuka sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

El hecho de que Tezuka hiciera un primer movimiento era algo que ocurría más o menos cada 500 años, o al menos ese era el tiempo que pensaba había pasado desde su último beso. El muchacho se levantó de su pupitre y fue hacía la ventana. Aunque hubiera preferido salir del salón e írsele encima a besos, lo único que lograría era que el capitán se pusiera a estornudar sin parar. La ventana era una buena barrera, al menos podría verlo de cerca.

Tezuka sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos y saludándolo con un gesto de la mano. Fuji se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. El ver a Tezuka parado ahí significaba mucho para él y aunque no pudiera abrazarlo o besarlo el hecho de que lo hubiera ido a buscar hasta su salón era algo tan significativo como un beso.

El ojimiel comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su celular; Fuji lo miro atentamente, sonriendo, el capitán tenía las orejas rojas y eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba muerto de pena. El mensaje le llegó unos segundos después…

"Te extraño mucho, quiero darte un beso"

Si Syuusuke Fuji no hubiera visto a Tezuka Kunimitsu escribir ese mensaje de texto hubiera pensado que era una broma. La campana del fin de receso sonó mientras su corazón comenzó a latir sin control. Escuchó la molesta voz del profesor pidiendo que todos se sentaran en su lugar pero a él no le importó, salió del salón corriendo, ignorando el regaño del maestro que ni siquiera escuchó y se abalanzó sobre Tezuka.

Aunque el capitán estuvo a punto de estornudar, Fuji le cortó la respiración atrapando su boca en un beso. Ambos fueron a dar al piso por el efusivo abrazo del menor y los curiosos del salón del prodigio se asomaron por la ventana, la gran mayoría eran chicas que soltaron risitas y una que otra curiosa les tomó una foto por su celular. Ambos se sentaron en el piso y siguieron con ese beso. Tezuka comenzó a lagrimear y aunque tenía un terrible picor en la nariz le era imposible estornudar: cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire, Syuusuke lo besaba de nuevo, evitando que estornudara.

El prodigio sintió que estaba en las nubes. Las lágrimas de Tezuka le empapaban las mejillas y lo besaba por todos los besos que no le dio en toda esa semana. Atrapaba su boca con la suya cada vez que se separaban para tomar un poco de aire. No escuchó las risitas de sus compañeras, no escuchó al profesor que le gritó que estaba reprobado en su materia, no escuchaba absolutamente nada más que los latidos de su corazón y el de Tezuka palpitándole en los oídos. Ya habría tiempo para recibir castigos y regaños, al fin de cuentas, Tezuka siempre valía cualquier reprimenda.

¿Y la razón de la repentina alergia de Tezuka? Yumiko, la hermana de Syuusuke, había cambiado el detergente de la ropa. Aunque le daba un suave olor de lavanda a la ropa, los componentes también lograban que el capitán de Seigaku estornudara sin parar.

Fin del episodio.

Ok, primero quiero terminar con la imagen mental de ese beso.

5 minutos después y con todo el teclado babeado…

Muy bien, sigamos… ¡Oh dios mío, tengo una imagen muy pervertida de ese beso en mi mente! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, después de 2 años de espera. La inspiración llegó de repente…

Vamos, que aún quedan 95 formas distintas de besar a Tezuka Kunimitsu, aunque por ahí haya dos que tres imitaciones de este fic.

Saludos y que pasen bonitas fiestas. Gracias por leer.


	6. Recompensa

**100 FORMAS DE BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

(Tezuka X Fuji X Tezuka)

28 de diciembre de 2008

Forma #6: Recompensa.

Había una regla sencilla dentro del club de tennis de Seigaku: sí fallabas, tenías que tomar un buen vaso de jugo revitalizante de Sadaharu Inui sin excusa alguna; claro, cada día era una receta diferente y por consecuencia un color distinto. Había veces en que el color podía ser de un azul celeste intenso y otros de un verde vómito horrible… cualquiera que fuera, todos eran asquerosos y nadie quería probarlo, nadie excepto… Syuusuke Fuji. Las prácticas de la tarde acababan de comenzar y ya había una actividad ha realizar.

-Simplemente tienen que darle al cono del color del que es la pelota- indicó Inui mientras un brillo maligno cruzaba por sus lentes. Los demás jugadores fijos estaban enfrente de él haciendo un semicírculo

"La cosa más simple del mundo" pensaron los titulares, ya lo habían hecho antes con pelotas pintadas con rojo, azul y amarillo; pero había un "inocente" detalle: esas pelotas estaba pintadas de los 7 colores del arco iris y por ende, habían 7 conos distintos.

-¿Estás loco Inui?- preguntó enojado Eiji- Eso será imposible hasta para mi, que tengo la vista más aguda del equipo…

-Tenemos que ser los mejores, siempre… nunca hay que conformarnos, Kikumaru…- replicó Sadaharu en un tono muy serio, como si de repente Seigaku se hubiera convertido en su primera prioridad y que hubiera sido algo muy conmovedor si todos no supieran que eso era una patraña- Empecemos de una buena vez… por cierto, aquí están los 8 botellas llenas de distintos jugos, tienen un sabor peculiar, como siempre, pero 100% seguros, las plantas con los que los probé aún no han muerto…

-¿Y por qué en plantas?- preguntó Kawamura curioso. Inui no le respondió.

-Eso de "aún no han muerto" no me da mucha confianza- susurró Momoshiro a Echizen con un marcado tono de pánico en la voz. Ryoma sólo trago saliva dolorosamente. Para hacer las cosas más "emocionantes", las botellas estaban pintadas de blanco y no se podía ver el contenido de éstas, cosa que en vez de tranquilizarlos un poco, los hacía tener más pánico.

-Me muero por probar mi jugo, debe ser delicioso, como siempre…- habló Fuji emocionado mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Todos le dedicaron una profunda mirada de odio.

-Tienes prohibido perder a propósito, Fuji- le replicó Tezuka – Oh… ya verás después conmigo

-¡Oh, eso no es justo!- reclamó el ojiazul haciendo puchero al principio, pero después cambió su gesto por una sonrisa perversa- Bueno, tal vez con más razón lo haga, me encanta recibir tus castigos… físicos

Los demás titulares pusieron los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario, les hubiera gustado no haberlo escuchado jamás. Las mejillas de Tezuka se colorearon momentáneamente de un carmesí ligero, pero perceptible.

-¡Basta de juegos, a entrenar!- les gritó a todos. Fuji soltó una ligera risa.

Ese día sería memorable para Inui. Al fin lograría que todo el equipo fuera su conejillo de indias y no solamente Fuji que por alguna razón era… resistente y malo para tomar datos. Y eso de las plantas había sido una pequeña mentirilla…, las plantas si habían muerto en realidad.

Todos literalmente sudaron sangre ese día; nadie quería tomar el jugo de Inui y aunque el prodigio de Seigaku se moría de ganas, no quería que Tezuka pensara que había perdido a propósito y se molestara. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos se concentraron al máximo, el calor y el desgaste físico hicieron de las suyas, uno a uno empezaron a caer.

El primero fue Kawamura, quien por un exceso de energía le pego a dos conos con la pelota sin querer y aunque fue un accidente, Inui no se lo perdonó. En cuanto Taka-san tomó un trago de la botella se puso verde y salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¿Ven? No los noqueará como la vez de los bolos- hablo Inui, sonriendo aliviado

Oh sí, nadie había olvidado lo de los bolos…, hasta Tezuka que había estado en Alemania sabía que algo había ido muy mal. Los demás sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda tan solo de recordarlo.

"Esto esta muy mal, muuuuy mal" pensó Momoshiro alarmado. Ya estaba cansado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fallara… y así fue: el sudor que le escurría por la cara le causaba picor en los ojos he hizo que la pelota no le atinara al cono que debía darle. Aunque no cayó solo: también Kaidoh y Echizen fallaron en su tiro por culpa de que el viento cambió de dirección y no le atinaron a nada. Mamushi y Momo se miraron con cierto odio, por alguna razón siempre les tocaba estar juntos en los peores momentos y de nuevo no iba a ser excepción….

Sadaharu sonreía complacido antes los resultados que obtenía: Momoshiro se puso amarillo y salió corriendo de ahí, junto con Ryoma que se había puesto morado. Kaidoh en cambio se desmayó.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Inui, habías dicho que no tenía nada raro!- gruñó Kikumaru que se había prestado para sacar al pobre chico noqueado fuera de la cancha, el otro no se inmutó para nada, sólo sonreía malévolamente mientras anotaba en su libreta. Ya sólo quedaban 4 titulares: Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji y Tezuka.

El capitán tragó saliva con dificultad. Volteó a ver a Fuji y este también lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo…?-

El capitán se acercó a él y le susurró varias cosas al oído. Oishi se les quedó viendo con curiosidad: Tezuka tenía las orejas rojas y parecía algo preocupado, Fuji en cambio parecía que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Obviamente Inui aprovecho su descuido y le lanzó una pelota que le fue a dar en la pura frente…

Aunque reclamó, lo único que obtuvo, aparte de un chipote de 5 centímetros a la mitad de la frente, fue una botella de jugo que lo noqueo al instante, justo como Kaidoh.

-¡No puede serrrr! ¡Oishi!- el pobre de Eiji tenía unas ligeras lágrimas de desesperación asomándose por sus ojos- ¡Sólo me voy 1 minuto y ya noquearon a mi compañero de dobles!-

-Si eres igual de descuidado, serás el siguiente, Kikumaru- le respondió Sadaharu imitando a la perfección el tono de regaño que solía usar Tezuka. El pelirrojo sintió escalofríos de nuevo.

El siguiente en caer fue Fuji, que perdió a propósito mandando a volar a la pelota muy lejos y se disculpó con un "me cegó un rayo de luz". Para sorpresa de Inui y Eiji, el capitán no se quejo, solo tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro que no supieron descifrar. El ojiazul sonrió al momento de recibir su botella de jugo, no sólo tomo un pequeño trago… se tomó todo el contenido de la botella de una sola vez.

-Urgh…, sólo de verte se me revuelve el estómago, Fujiko…- exclamó el pelirrojo al ver tal horrible espectáculo

El prodigio sonrió ante ese comentario

-Inui… ¿te molesta si tomo de las demás botellas?-

-ah… sí, claro… no veo por que no…-

Inui, Tezuka y Eiji regresaron al entrenamiento, ya solo faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que el infierno terminara oficialmente y pudieran irse sanos y salvos a sus hogares, sin tener que beber alguno de los menjurjes de Sadaharu… o al menos eso esperaban. Tezuka estaba sufriendo lo mismo por lo que paso Momoshiro: el sudor le causaba picor en los ojos y los lentes se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. Él podía soportar todo el dolor del mundo y cualquier otra cosa dentro de un partido de tennis pero si se le caían sus lentes, no podría ver más allá de su nariz y mucho menos darle a una pelota de tennis en movimiento, tampoco podía acomodarlos cada vez que se le resbalaban pues Inui lanzaba las pelotas a diestra y siniestra sin vacilar…, aunque no quisiera, sabía que le esperaba una botella de jugo revitalizante en cuestión de tiempo, o para ser más específicos… en ese instante. Los lentes resbalaron y no vio nada, pero una risita de satisfacción que escapó de Sadaharu le dio a entender lo que pasaría después.

-¡Nah, Tezuka! ¡Perdiste tan pronto!- Fuji se acercó hacía donde estaban los chicos, con una botella- Te traje el jugo más rico…, tiene un ligero sabor picante, pero es lo que lo hace especial- agregó sonriendo.

El capitán lo miró de la forma más fea que pudo mientras Inui se carcajeaba por dentro, agradecido con el detalle de Fuji. El pelirrojo solo miraba sin meterse en la escena, tal vez Sadaharu no notaría después en su presencia y ya no tendría que entrenar más. El prodigio le dio la botella al chico y éste sólo la vio con dolor en el rostro.

-Vamos Tezuka, tienes que cumplir con las reglas…- apresuró Inui con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

El ojimiel puso toda su voluntad y orgullo para llevar la botella a sus labios. "No sabe a nada, no sabe a nada, no sabe a nada" pensó una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a tomar el horrible contenido, sin embargo apenas pudo con un trago. Puso una cara horrible de asco y salió corriendo de ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos… Fuji sonrió e Inui comenzó a tomar nota como loco, soltando una diabólica carcajada, gorgoreándose con lo que había pasado.

-Bueno… iré por Tezuka, seguramente esta vomitando por ahí- habló el prodigio sonriendo y yéndose de ahí.

Eiji sintió pena por el capitán, pero estaba muy aliviado, él no tenía que tomar nada del jugo asqueroso, pero Sadaharu arruinó su felicidad hablando de último momento mientras un brillo maligno cruzaba por sus anteojos

-Ah por cierto, se me olvidó decir que el último que quedara en pie, por su gran valor y habilidad, se ganaría una semana del súper jugo nutritivo cien por ciento mejorado de vegetales… eres muy afortunado Kikumaru, aumentará tu nivel como jugador-

Un grito de dolor por parte del pelirrojo se escuchó en toda la escuela.

……………………………………..

-¿Tezuka…? ¿Dónde estás?- El ojiazul estaba buscando al capitán en los jardines del campus, justo del lado contrario de donde estaban las canchas de tennis, al otro extremo de la escuela. El ojimiel estaba esperándolo detrás de unos matorrales, con cara de incertidumbre

-¿Ya se fue?-

-No, creo que esta torturando a Eiji en este momento… creo que hay que esperar un poco antes de regresar por nuestras cosas- El prodigio se acercó y se sentó junto a Tezuka.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba bañado en tonos rojizos y naranjas, había una leve brisa y ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que Fuji comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno ¿y mi recompensa qué?-

Las orejas del capitán se pusieron rojas mientras lo miraba y balbuceaba algo que parecía un "sí…"

-Quiero mi recompensa ahora- agregó el ojiazul sonriendo. Levantó el rostro, cerró los ojos y esperó. Tezuka tenía que cumplir el trato que le había dicho. El capitán le pidió tirar el contenido asqueroso de alguna botella y darle una que sólo contuviera agua. Había prometido que le daría un beso como recompensa… y tenía que cumplirle. Sin embargo no pasaba nada. Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió la suave presión de los labios del capitán con los suyos, aunque no fue sólo eso, también sintió los brazos de Tezuka alrededor de su espalda y que lo estrechaban de tal manera que lo acercaban al cuerpo del otro. Era un beso tierno y dulce, y de hecho todos los besos que recibía por parte del ojimiel eran así… pero no por mucho tiempo; esperaría unos segundos más y después se aventuraría a introducir su lengua en la boca del otro. Él ya sabía que Tezuka nunca ponía resistencia ante eso.

Fin del capítulo.

¡Hola a todos! Dos capítulos en el mismo mes después de dos años de no actualizar es un gran cambio, no? ¡Bueno, sus reviews me hicieron reflexionar! Mi propósito para este 2009 es hacer al menos diez capítulos más, espero poder cumplir jejejeje~

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, hace poco descubrí algo llamado "Story Traffic" que no es otra cosa más que un contador de todas las personas que visitan el fic aunque no dejen review y bueno, desde Julio de este año hasta el día de hoy, esta historia ha sido visitada unas 842 veces. Muchas gracias, me siento tan feliz~ Prácticamente me han visitado de todo el continente Americano y también varias personas del otro lado del charco: España, Francia, Alemania, Rusia… y una de Japón, creo que le picaron a mi historia por error, pero bueno ¡muchas gracias! XDDDD~~

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo que este 2009 este lleno de prosperidad!


	7. Marilyn

**100 FORMAS DE BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

(Tezuka X Fuji X Tezuka)

17 de enero de 2009.

Forma #7: Por culpa de Marilyn

Syuusuke Fuji siempre supo que el iniciar una relación con Tezuka le traería sorpresas de cualquier tipo, también sabía que experimentaría un sin fin de emociones, desde una felicidad incontrolable hasta enojos por culpa de cosas sin sentido. Pero nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños, pensó que sentiría celos por culpa de un árbol. Sí… de un árbol. Al menos hubiera preferido estar celoso de un helecho, que era una planta, y no de un bonsai.

Estaba consciente que Tezuka era muy popular con las chicas, igual que él, y también de que en el club de tennis había más de un titular que miraba al capitán de reojo durante los entrenamientos; pero eso no le importaba, dado que Tezuka solo tenía ojos para él o al menos eso creía… hasta que conoció a Marilyn.

-Hoy no hay práctica… sino tienes nada que hacer, iremos a mi casa después de clases-

Cuando Syuusuke escuchó esa frase salir de los labios del capitán de Seigaku pensó que estaba a punto de vomitar por la felicidad, o que esa era la primera señal del Apocalipsis. Tezuka rara vez tomaba la iniciativa, pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de cómo sería su casa, su familia, su cuarto… Díos, ya quería estar ahí. Las clases se le hicieron eternas y se fue sin siquiera despedirse de Eiji cuando la campana de la salida sonó.

-Estás muy entusiasmado- habló el capitán al verlo llegar. Fuji sólo sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. El camino a casa fue agradable, había una ligera brisa y el día era soleado así que no había nada que pudiera arruinar la ansiada visita. Incluso Tezuka que no hablaba mucho, se mostraba muy comunicativo ese día.

- Mi madre dijo que prepararía algo especial y no me dijo qué es, pero bueno, ella tiene un buen toque, seguro será delicioso…-

-Ah, muchas gracias -

Siguieron caminando mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia de lo que había pasado en la escuela, hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de un portón de una casa. Fuji pensó que empezaría a dar saltitos de felicidad como los de Eiji cuando vio que Tezuka abría la puerta.

-Ya regrese-

-Oh, Kunimitsu-

Una mujer salió a recibirlos a la entrada de la casa. Era delgada, alta, con el cabello sujeto a una coleta baja y con un flequillo parecido al del capitán. Sonrió al ver que su hijo llevaba compañía.

-Tú debes ser Fuji-kun ¿cierto? Kunimitsu comentó que te traería a casa en estos días- comentó con una ligera risita que provoco que el capitán de Seigaku se cohibiera- Soy Ayana Tezuka, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Gracias, yo también estoy encantado de conocerla- El ojiazul hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto- Espero no molestar con mi presencia.

La mujer soltó de nuevo una risita. Por un momento Fuji la encontró muy parecida a su hermana Yumiko que hizo lo mismo cuando conoció a Tezuka, en la cama de su cuarto.

-La comida estará lista en unos minutos-les avisó mientras se iba de ahí dejándolos solos para terminar de preparar los alimentos.

El prodigio se sintió reventar de felicidad. Aunque habían pasado menos de 5 minutos en la residencia Tezuka, ya la sentía como su segunda casa. Era un lugar bastante acogedor y al estilo tradicional japonés, con el piso de madera, pantallas **Shoji, **un bonito jardín y un pequeño estanque.

-Fuji-

-Sí, cuando quieras me mudo para acá- respondió el ojiazul sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía hasta ser demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada- el chico soltó una risita nerviosa mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza- Olvida lo que dije-

Aunque el capitán lo vio con recelo prefirió olvidar el pequeño comentario que lo había sorprendido bastante.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

El ojiazul asintió. Ambos dejaron sus cosas en la entrada y el menor siguió al otro, que lo llevo hasta el jardín o para ser más específicos, a una esquina del jardín, donde habían varias macetas acomodadas en por niveles gracias a un mueble de tablas. Por alguna extraña razón Tezuka se sonrojo levemente cuando se agacho para quedar a la misma altura de un pequeño bonsai. Fuji hizo lo mismo.

-Se llama Marilyn, me la regalo mi abuelo hace 1 año y desde entonces llevo cuidando de este bonsai…-

-Es muy lindo- comentó el otro

-Tengo unos cuidados muy estrictos, los bonsáis son muy frágiles y necesitan mucha atención, de vez en cuando es necesario podarlos, espero que no te importe si lo hago ahora- dijo el capitán mientras abría una pequeña caja que estaba al lado del pequeño árbol, sacando unas tijeras. Como al prodigio lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado, no le incomodaba el hecho de que le prestara atención al árbol y no a él, de todos modos no tardaría nada, o eso pensaba.

Tezuka cortaba las ramitas con extrema precaución mientras hablaba de todos los tipos de cuidados que requería la pequeña Marilyn y Fuji lo hubiera encontrado de lo más fascinante del mundo sino hubiera visto como el capitán empezaba a sonreír de manera idiota.

El ojiazul se quedo en silencio y al parecer el otro no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de responderle… y eso no le gustaba nada. Sus ojos se cerraron peligrosamente. Le iba a hacer una pregunta y si el capitán respondía como él ya pensaba que le respondería, habría un castigo.

-Tezuka…-

-¿Mmm?- El chico ni siquiera volteó.

-¿Marilyn consuela tú alma más que yo?-

-Por supuesto- respondió, soltando una risita tan pervertida que se había ganado la pena de muerte. Sin embargo, sabía que había cometido un error mortal ya que inmediatamente salió de su trance, sobresaltándose - ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No, espera, no es justo, estaba centrado en cuidar a… Marilyn-

El prodigio lo miraba con cara de psicópata asesino. No iba permitir que el capitán lo ignorara de tal modo y tampoco iba a perder contra un maldito árbol que medía 20 centímetros, después de haber logrado que él y el capitán anduvieran juntos. Empujó a Tezuka hacía un lado y lo tiro al piso, subiéndose encima de él e inmovilizándolo, sujetando ambas de sus manos.

-¿Fuji…?- fue lo único que pudo decir el sorprendido capitán que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-Sabes… creo que estoy algo enojado, no voy a dejar que me estés cambiando por un árbol-

El castaño abrió la boca para reclamarle que ese era el lugar menos indicado para hacer eso, pero no pudo. Fuji aprovechó la situación y lo besó, introduciendo su lengua, pero no de una forma ruda, sino todo lo contrario: lo hizo suave y dulcemente. El capitán se quedó tendido ahí sin poder hacer nada o más bien, sin querer hacer nada; él era más fuerte que el prodigio y se lo podía quitar de encima si quería, pero sería algo muy grosero. Cuando quiso responder al beso, el ojiazul se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, liberándolo por completo y pronto supo la razón: su madre Ayana llegó en ese momento, avisándoles que la comida ya estaba lista.

-No tarden por favor- habló, yéndose tan rápido como llegó y aunque sintió una enorme curiosidad de saber por qué su hijo estaba boca arriba con la respiración algo agitada, no dijo nada.

-Espero que te sirva de lección, Tezuka- habló Fuji mientras se levantaba del piso, dándole en un principio la espalda al capitán para después voltearse y sacarle la lengua.

El capitán no pudo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a reír.

Fin del capitulo.

Notas.

Pantallas Shoji: sencillamente son las tradicionales hechas con papel de arroz. AKA las que se pueden deslizar y sirven como ventanas o puertas.

Bien, segunda actualización del año, la otra ha sido a inicios y fue el de Little Lover, que ya lleva más de 100 visitas, que lindo, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, he estado corrigiendo todos los fics, quitándole cosas a unos y aumentándoles otras a otros, si gustan dense una vueltecita y sería de gran ayuda saber si les han gustado los cambios o no.

¡Nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar review! Soy adicta y co-dependiente de ellos ; )


	8. Chocolate

**100 FORMAS DE BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

(Tezuka X Fuji X Tezuka)

14 de febrero de 2009

Forma #8: Chocolate

San Valentín.

Fecha, igual o peor, que Navidad…o al menos en tema de gastos. Las tiendas abarrotan todo con corazoncitos, peluches y sin fin de ñoñerías que algún bobo (o tonta) comprara para su novia (o), amigo(a) con derecho, o a aquella persona que lo hace suspirar apenas la ve. Sí, claro, era una fecha horrenda, pero sólo para aquellos que habían sido botados días antes, o decepcionados por esa persona especial… o simplemente solteros que aunque gritaran a los cuatro vientos que amaban su libertad, por dentro suplicaban que pronto llegara su "alguien" especial. Pero Syuusuke Fuji no era una de esas personas.

Él amaba el día de San Valentín. Las chicas se le acercaban y le daban tantos chocolates que llegaban a hacerse rancios antes de que pudiera terminar de comerlos. Además, tenía muy buenos amigos con los que se llevaba de maravilla y obviamente, lo mejor de todo, es que tenía novio: Tezuka Kunimitsu. Sí, el capitán del equipo de tennis de Seigaku, era su novio. No era un chico cariñoso, ni una persona que gustara de hablar mucho, de hecho era lo menos parecido a un "novio ideal", pero cuando estaba a su lado, se sentía muy a gusto y feliz. Y eso era lo que importaba.

En ese momento, el prodigio de Seigaku, se encaminaba hacía la escuela. El clima era tan frío, que en las mañanas podía verse una pequeña capa de escarcha sobre los coches y las casas. Además, en ese día especial, pensaba mientras sonreía como siempre, tenía planeada una misión. Una misión que Tezuka Kunimitsu le iba a cumplir, aunque le costara como castigo dar doscientas vueltas a la escuela.

…………………….

Apenas había llegado a la entrada de _Seishun Gakuen _cuando escuchó unos gritos de emoción. Estaba a punto de sonreír lo más coqueto posible mientras abría sus ojos azules cuando notó que los gritos no eran provocados por él: metros más allá, la persona que había estado pensando toda la mañana, estaba ahí, rodeado de al menos diez chicas. Tezuka tenía las mejillas, y la punta de la nariz, de un color carmín intenso. Las chicas sonreían y le entregaban paquetes de distintos tamaños, mientras Tezuka los aceptaba, diciendo una y otra vez "gracias". Por un momento, una sensación bastante desagradable se apoderó del estómago de Fuji. Era como si estuviera a punto de vomitar pero también como si estuviera a punto de gritar majadería y media sin control alguno. Sin embargo, una vocecita tímida, la de una niña con cabello largo y castaño que estaba justo a su lado izquierdo, lo detuvo. Tenía un chocolate envuelto en papel rosa, debajo del brazo, que sin lugar a dudas quería darle.

……………………………..

-¡AMO SAN VALENTIN!-

Eiji Kikumaru, su compañero de clases y mejor amigo, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras acomodaba todos sus chocolates dentro de su maleta. Quería seguir recibiendo más y más, pero no andarlos exhibiendo enfrente de sus compañeros, así que mejor los guardaba.

Fuji seguía pensando acerca del sentimiento extraño que lo invadió cuando vio a Tezuka rodeado de chicas. ¿Celos? Sí, era lo más probable, pero ¿Celos de qué? ¿De que Tezuka estuviera rodeado de muchas chicas y él no? Eso era imposible. Él era tan popular como Tezuka y el que hubiera una torrecilla de chocolates en su pupitre lo demostraba. Además, ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de _su novio_? Tal vez esas punzadas de rencor se relacionaban más a las chicas tontas que lo habían rodeado, acosándolo y provocándole un sonrojo

-¿Eiji?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿Alguna vez has sentido celos de que Oishi este rodeado de chicas?-

-¿Eh?- La sonrisa del chico pelirrojo se borró momentáneamente

-Sí, ya sabes, el que las chicas lo rodeen y que Oishi no pueda hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse, por que él es muy amable y de ninguna manera las haría a un lado groseramente…-

Eiji recuperó la sonrisa de nuevo

-Oishi podrá estar rodeado de todas las chicas lindas del mundo y ni aún así estaría celoso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que sé que Oishi tiene ojos sólo para mí-

Otro punto más para sentir aquella horrible sensación en el estómago: Tezuka ya le había demostrado que no tenía ojos _sólo_ para él. Tenía que compartir el amor del chico con un árbol enano y eso no le agradaba mucho. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

-Al parecer no sucede lo mismo contigo-

Fuji le dirigió una mirada que hizo que el pobre chico temblara de pies a cabeza.

……………………………………………..

Las prácticas del medio día, cuyo clima no había mejorado mucho y seguía siendo frío, dieron inicio. Eiji llegó patinando para no llegar tarde a las canchas, apenas y en el tiempo justo. Los demás chicos ya estaban ahí y Tezuka lo vio llegar con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo esa expresión no era por culpa del "casi" retardo de Kikumaru.

-¿Dónde esta Fuji?-

-¿Eh? Pero si viene justo…- El pelirrojo volteó hacía atrás, intrigado- atrás de mí-

-No importa, ve a cambiarte, Fuji correrá las treinta vueltas de castigo por llegar tarde a las prácticas-

Eiji asintió y fue volando a los vestidores, aunque seguía algo extrañado. Fuji había estado con él cuando salieron del salón e incluso cuando habían salido del edificio. ¿Por qué se había perdido en un lapso de 3 minutos? Igual y había ido al baño y en cualquier momento regresaba, pero era muy raro que no le hubiera avisado, para evitarse así las vueltas de castigo. Sacó el uniforme de su mochila y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, colocándose mal la chamarra de titular. Ya estaba con un pie afuera de los vestidores cuando su celular sonó. Bien podía ignorarlo, pero el timbre estaba asignado a un contacto en particular: Fuji. Echó un vistazo rápido a las canchas y notó que Tezuka no lo había visto salir de los vestidores, así que fue a contestar su celular lo más rápido que pudo:

-¿Hola?-

-¡Fujiko! ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Tezuka te va poner a correr 30 vueltas por tu retraso-

-¿Me lo podrías comunicar, por favor?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, a Tezuka, por favor-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Eiji…, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor-

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que Tezuka se enojaría y él tendría que pagar todos los platos rotos. Aún así, ya se las arreglaría después con su amigo. Suspiró levemente para después encaminarse a las canchas, con el celular en la mano.

-¿Tezuka?-

El capitán, que estaba de espaldas, volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Fuji, quiere hablar contigo…-

Tezuka miró el celular que traía el chico en la mano. Los celulares (y las llamadas) estaban prohibidos durante las prácticas. Estaba a punto de recordárselo, pero mejor desistió, no valía la pena regañarlo por algo que no era su culpa. Tomó el teléfono y contestó

-¿Hola?-

-Tezuka, al fin contestas-

-¿Por qué no estás en las canchas? Ya tienes 30 vueltas de castigo por llegar tarde y te acabas de ganar unas 10 más por esta llamada…-

El prodigio soltó una ligera risita.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Me estoy volando la práctica-

-¡Fuji!-

De nuevo una risita por parte del ojiazul.

-Soy un chico malo, si quieres castigarme por mi insolencia, tendrás que buscarme-

Tezuka no podía creer lo que el prodigio le había dicho tan campantemente.- ¿Qué dices?-

-Ah…Está haciendo frío, trae un poco de chocolate caliente ¿Sí?- Y sin más, el prodigio colgó, antes de que el capitán pudiera gritarle algo. Tezuka bufó y le regresó el teléfono a Kikumaru que, si bien no había escuchado nada de lo que Fuji dijo, por la cara de pocos amigos del ojimiel, sabía que algo feo había pasado.

El capitán tenía el ceño fruncido cuando salió de las canchas. Oficialmente, Fuji se había ganado, por lo menos, 100 vueltas alrededor de la escuela. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Casi parecía un niñito chiquito por hacer tales caprichos. Además ¿Por qué quería el chocolate caliente? Sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, la respuesta llegó inmediatamente a su cabeza, como una reacción en cadena. Era obvio que ésta iba más o menos así: "San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad, chicas regalando cosas a los chicos que les gustan, chocolate".

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que bufar y regañarse a si mismo cuando se vio enfrente de la maquina expendedora para comprar una lata de chocolate caliente. Sí Fuji era un niño caprichoso, Tezuka, sin duda, era un súper tonto por seguirle el juego. Pero había una vocecita interna que le decía que, al menos ese día, tenía que dar su brazo a torcer, aunque fuera sólo por una vez.

……………………………….

Fuji sonreía mientras veía a todos los miembros del club de tennis en las canchas. Estaba en un lugar estratégico, donde podía ver todo a su antojo: sí, la azote de la escuela. Tenía que ponerle las cosas fáciles a Tezuka, por que si se hacía del rogar, el capitán no se tomaría la molestia de andarlo buscando en cada salón del instituto.

La puerta de servicio se abrió. Fuji volteó, aunque ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba. Tezuka estaba ahí, con su lindo uniforme de Seigaku y con un una lata de chocolate caliente en la mano. El ojiazul sonrió de la manera más encantadora posible mientras se acercaba a él.

-Tardaste un poco-

Pero el ojimiel no parecía estar muy contento. Tenía una expresión un poco más severa de lo normal y eso logró que la sonrisa del menor se apagara un poco.

-¿Estás enojado?-

Tezuka suspiró levemente mientras que, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, dijo:

-Feliz día de San Valentín…-

Cinco sencillas palabras que hicieron que sus orejas enrojecieran intensamente. No fueron dichas con tono romántico pero para Syuusuke Fuji fue la cosa más genial del mundo. El capitán sacó una lata de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la dio al prodigio en la mano, que la tomó sin vacilar y la cual se quedo viendo por un momento.

-Muchas gracias-

Su plan había dado resultado: Tezuka había hecho lo que él quería que hiciera en ese día. Podía recibir los chocolates de decenas de chicas, de distintos tamaños y sabores, pero el que más había querido recibir, había sido un chocolate por parte de su capitán, aunque fuera en una bebida. Levantó la vista de nuevo y se topó con la de Tezuka, quien ya no tenía ese gesto de severidad en el rostro. Ahora se veía…tranquilo. Fuji sonrió de nuevo. Se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies y, levantando los talones, alcanzó los labios del mayor. Era un beso tranquilo y suave que no implicaba ninguna "lucha de poder" entre ambos. Tezuka sonrió entre el beso. Tal vez ese día no iba a castigar a Syuusuke, pero mañana le esperaba una largo castigo de100 vueltas alrededor de la escuela. Era su novio, pero también era su capitán de equipo y las prácticas de tennis eran sagradas.

Fin del capitulo.

Oh dios, soy una ñoña.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Espero que nadie se haya ofendido con el primer párrafo. Fue como una pequeña descripción de mí. ¿Cómo se la han pasado en este día? Yo he estado marcando al celular del chico que me gusta (quien al parecer no tiene registrado mi número, aunque fue él quien me mando un mensaje hace como 2 meses) espero a que me conteste y después cuelgo. Sí, soy extremadamente infantil. Pero cuando dice "¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?" me da un pánico terrible, no puedo abrir la boca y…sí, cuelgo (aunque él también cuelga) Según yo, no sabe que soy yo quien le ha estado marcando o sino el martes (o jueves) me va a insinuar que "alguien" le estuvo marcando y como soy tan estúpidamente predecible, me pondré a reír como loca ¡y sabrá que fui yo! Trataré de controlarme.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que ayudaron a la Strongest pair en el concurso de couple's war. Muchas gracias a quienes votaron por ellos… y a los que no, pues que malos fans (el registrarse y votar no les tomaba ni 10 minutos) ya que los únicos que salían beneficiados no eran otros más que Tezuka y Fuji.

En fin ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Vergüenza

**100 FORMAS DE BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

(Tezuka X Fuji X Tezuka)

26 de enero de 2010

Forma #9 Vergüenza.

No era una sensación que Fuji experimentara muy a menudo, pero en ese momento sentía claramente como las mejillas le ardían y, aunque no podía ver su reflejo, sabía que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Tezuka lo había besado… enfrente de todos.

No es que fuera novedad el que se besaran en público. Al fin de cuentas ya se habían besado enfrente de un salón lleno de alumnos, a la mitad de un pasillo. El hecho es que nunca lo habían hecho durante las _prácticas de tenis._

Fuji sabía de antemano que el tenis era algo sagrado para Tezuka y lo respetaba. Además, era el capitán del equipo, así que no había manera alguna de "tontear" durante las prácticas. Y por "tontear" se entendía: agarrarse de las manos, besarse o llamarse con cariño. Así lo había dejado bien claro el capitán cuando hablaron de cómo se comportarían durante las prácticas.

Y así hubieran seguido, hasta el fin de los tiempos, si Tezuka no hubiera tenido un sueño surrealista donde Yamato, antiguo capitán de Seigaku, le había dicho con un tono muy serio "Para ser un buen capitán, debes besar a Fuji frente a todo el equipo, al menos una vez" mientras la bandera de la escuela ondeaba detrás de él, mágicamente. Cuando despertó se sintió como un imbécil por tener ese tipo de sueños, pero una parte de su ser (aquella que idolatraba a Yamato casi enfermizamente desde que era niño) le gritaba que tenía que obedecer.

Por eso, cuando había finalizado la práctica vespertina, reunió todo el valor necesario y besó a Fuji enfrente de todos. Apenas fue un roce de labios de un par de segundos, no hubo pasión ni nada por el estilo, pero fue tan repentino que todo el mundo que los vio se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaces de mover un solo músculo. Además, la atmósfera no había ayudado mucho: el atardecer los había rodeado, bañándolos en luces de tonos naranja, dándoles un toque romántico.

Fuji se quedó plantado en el piso, muerto de vergüenza. Al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, no sabía que había pasado… y no podía creerlo. Tezuka, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, apenas y si se sonrojó. Fue a cambiarse a los vestidores con el mismo porte digno de siempre, sintiendo la mirada de todos clavada en su nuca. La verdad, él también se moría de vergüenza y si acaso volvía a ver a su ex-capitán en sueños, jamás volvería a hacerle caso.

* * *

Cortísimo, lo sé. Oficialmente así de cortas tendrían que haber sido todas las historias (¡Inclusive está escrito en el sumary!) de este fanfiction, pero me dio la loquera y quedaron más grandes de lo que debían, pero ahora he enderezado el camino y así seguirá.

El mundo se acaba en el 2012 (?) así que quiero acabar este fanfic, que tiene un año que no actualizaba. Ojala aún se acuerden de mi, yo aún recuerdo el fandom de Prince of Tennis con cariño.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
